


Is this really better?

by Destiny_Enemy



Series: My Years in Hell [4]
Category: Aphmau - Freeform - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Hatred, Wet Dream, yeah...I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: “Garroth?” He asks with a laugh and I feel my blood run cold.“Oh, Laurance,”“Did you forget who you’re with?”
Series: My Years in Hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Is this really better?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkdogsshouldvote](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ithinkdogsshouldvote).



> First of all, I want to thank ithinkdogsshouldvote for the support they have shown lately, they genuinely enjoy my fucked up brain and that's hard to find. I hope they enjoy this story as I'm not really proud of it but I'm sick of staring at it so here lol.

Today was no different from any other, it was a blessedly quiet morning in the village of Phoenix Drop, and I was pacing back and forth with a decision that had been weighing on my mind all day.

This was it, today was the day, no more shuffling around, no more denial, I was finally going to do it. I was going to tell him I loved him. I know he’s never expressed that he wanted anything more than the friendship we held, but I wanted more, needed more for the two of us. I just hoped he felt the same.

It didn’t take long to find the guard, as he was once again polishing his swords in his room, and a part of me wondered how I knew where he was, but I pushed it aside in favor of moving this along. “Hey, Garroth.” I greeted him casually, I wanted this to feel natural, not like I had spent months planning exactly what to say. He paused in his task, eyes glancing at me as a soft smile broke out across his face as he returned my greeting. “Hey.” His voice was the low rumble I always fell for, but I still felt myself melt a little when I heard it.

I stepped closer to him slowly, my chest tight from excitement and no small amount of trepidation as I wonder if I could really tell him how I feel. I pondered my next step carefully, my mind a jumbled mess as I tried to find my words. “Can we talk?” I ask quietly, my voice small and I don’t miss the mild worry that flashes across Garroth’s face as he lowers his sword and dirtied rag slowly to the floor. “Yeah, of course, what’s up?” His attention is solely on me, and I try to keep my breathing in check as I’m slowly drowned in his intense gaze.

I walk toward him slowly, my mouth feeling dry and my heart beats faster as I stare into his eyes. My hands reach out towards him and grip his shoulders. I take in a deep breath before I speak, preparing myself for my speech. “I love you.” Is what tumbles from my mouth instead, my script forgotten and my skills of seduction rendered useless. He stares at me with disbelief, and for a moment I’m sure I’ve ruined a perfectly good friendship until I’m being pulled forward into a passionate kiss that has me gasping in surprise. 

Our lips meet, and I gasp at the feeling of his tongue entering my mouth, exploring in a way that has my knees weak and me gipping tighter into his shoulders. His hands reach around my waist and I am suddenly pulled onto his lap as the kiss grows more intense. His hands move down my body, grabbing onto every inch of flesh they can reach. He grips onto my hips and begins grinding himself into me, his hands move farther down, gripping at my legs and thighs and suddenly he’s flipping us around, my back pressed into the bed with a groan of protest from the mattress and a moan from me as Garroth continues grinding into me.

I desperately start gasping out his name, my cheeks ablaze and my face flushed as I throw my head back in ecstasy, my breath rapid and my body hot. Suddenly the grinding stops, and I feel him pull back as I let out a whine of disapproval at the abrupt lack of contact.

“Garroth?” He asks with a laugh, amusement filling his voice, the voice that most certainly does not belong to the blond-haired guard. I feel my blood run cold, and as I glance upwards I am meet with a shock of black hair, and cold cyan eyes boring into my own. My stomach fills with dread, feeling as though it is filled with a thousand needles, and my senses scream at me to do something, to push him off, to run, to fight, but I don’t, I can’t, I merely stare in horror and disbelief. 

“Oh Laurance,” He says, sickeningly sweet and mocking as he leans down to brush a stray hair from my face, “Did you forget who you’re with?” He asks, a mock gentleness to his voice as he obviously knows the answer without me having to so much as make a noise.

Tears prick the corners of my eyes as his hands trail lower, and I’m forced to wake to reality once more. The next few moments feel like a neverending nightmare, the kind from which you can’t wake, as though your trapped, your mind tormenting you over and over as your forced to confront the darkest reaches of your mind. It was different from the nightmares that plague my sleep, those come and go, but this is the only reality I’ll ever have again.

He leans closer, a fake softness in his voice as he speaks. “I thought you wanted this?” He says lowly, his voice a husky whisper. His hands start caressing me once more, drawing unwilling gasps from my throat. A chuckle leaves his mouth as he says “I know you do.”. His hands move lower, stroking my body and pulling a whine from my lips. His mouth moves to my neck as his fingers quickly slip under my shirt, and I feel rather than hear the words pressed against my skin. “Do you want me to stop?”

I ponder that question, I want to scream yes, but I pause. Surely this is better than the hours of torture I’ve already endured, and even if I did tell him to stop, there’s no guarantee he would. With a broken inhale, I shake my head no. 

I feel a smirk against my neck as his hands move further down my body, and I can’t help the moan I let out as his fingers slowly slide across my skin. He reaches down and starts massaging my chest, tracing circles over the muscle. My body shudders with reluctant pleasure as he continues to touch me. “Are you enjoying yourself?” He asks, clearly amused with my responses, and even though I don’t allow it, a breathless “Yes.” tumbles from my lips. “Good.” He says, seemingly pleased with my answer, and the next thing I know his fingers are pulling away from my chest.

I let a small noise of question fall from my lips as my eyelids flutter open, not quite realizing when I shut them. I’m met with nothing more than a smirk in response before hands start snaking down my body past the seam of my pants. I squeeze my eyes shut, refusing to believe what’s happening, my mind screams at me to resist, but my body doesn’t listen, I let out a small yelp when they slip into the waistband of my leggings. I feel his fingers wrap gingerly around my length, pumping slowly as my breath hitches, and I can feel his breath ghost across my face as he chuckles before speaking lowly into my ear, the warmth that spreads across it causing a shiver to travel down my spine. “Does it feel good Laurance?” His voice is husky as he asks, and it makes me close my eyes in an attempt to control my breathing.

I feel lips start to press against my neck before suckling, drawing a wanton moan from my throat as my heart speeds up once more. I can feel little nips and sucks and as much as I push it from my mind I’m aware it will leave marks, effectively claiming me as his own, I stop that train of thought before it can continue. It feels like forever before he is slowly pulling away, his pupils blown wide and his breath almost as rapid as my own as he gazes down at me, slowly removing my trousers and leaning over the bed to grab an unseen item from the floor.

It doesn’t take long before he’s sitting up once more, hungry eyes raking over my form as he opens a small vial, a clear viscous liquid dripping onto his waiting fingers, a dark look in his eyes as those fingers dip down between my thighs, a slick gliding across me as I feel the tips start to slip inside, drawing a surprised gasp from my lips before I can quiet myself. He pumps them in faster and my body jolts, my eyes squeezing shut before flying open over and over again, and I can’t help the yelp that leaves my throat when he spreads his fingers apart before another one joins them, filling me more and pushing in deeper, faster, causing broken gasps and moans to fall from my lips before he presses into a spot that has me throwing my head back with a scream of ecstasy.

His fingers pull back for a moment, allowing me to breathe, and I don’t resist the whispered swear from leaving my lips, and it causes a chuckle to resound from Gene before he pulls his hand away with one finale press of his fingers that has a gasp getting lodged in my throat. “Are you ready?” He asks eagerly as he guides my hips toward his own and lines up with me, and I don’t have the strength to respond with anything more than a silent nod. I feel him slowly filling me, stretching me open as he lets out a low groan, my tight heat enveloping, him making him press in farther and stretching me more before he sets a steady rhythm, his hips snapping against mine with enough force sounds are being ripped from my throat, and I can’t help the gasps and cries of pleasure that continuously fall from my lips, my mind keeps screaming that this is wrong, but the thoughts quiet as my brain is wracked with pleasure over and over.

Gene begins thrusting faster, and I absently feel tears rolling down my cheeks, whether they are from my inner turmoil I am choosing to ignore or merely from the pleasure coursing through my veins I am unsure. My stomach is slowly filling with fire, my voice rising in crescendo as the thrusts get rougher, my body is filled with heat and passion, and Gene continues to speed up. My eyes roll back in my head as loud moans spill from my mouth, and I know I’m close. As much as I loathe to admit it, the next few moments are pure bliss. As I reach my climax I hear him whisper lowly in my ear, “Say my name.” and before I can stop myself, my pleasure-filled brain takes the command and runs with it, his name falling from my lips as my body goes taut, and it doesn’t take long before I feel warmth filling my insides.

I breathe deeply, and I can’t quite believe what just happened, I just willing gave my body to my tormentor, and more than that, I enjoyed every moment of it. For the first time since I got here, I think I understand why Irene has let me suffer so long. I numbly feel Gene’s hand slide along my white-coated chest, no doubt smearing the sticky fluid there, and I feel his other hand running through my hair in the mock of a lover’s embrace. I feel his breath ghost across my cheek as he leans in softy to capture my lips with his own and with the little remaining strength I have left I turn my head away, causing him to let out a breathless chuckle and press his lips to my cheek. 

My eyes suddenly burn and my chest feels far too tight, my breath hitching from something far different than pleasure. I let myself fully melt into the bed, all my willpower leaving my body as my mind falls into comforting darkness.


End file.
